Time Shattered
by Stephbubbles
Summary: Harry's time turner shatters and he is sent back in time! How will he cope with not being able to kill Wormtail? What about Moony, Padfoot, and Prongs?
1. Arrival

Chater 1

Arrival

HARRY"S POV

"Stupefy!"

Harry's spell missed its target. Voldemort threw another killing curse at Harry, but he jumped behind a tree by the lake. The curse destroyed the tree. "It's nice to know your aim is getting worse with your old age Voldy!"

The Dark Lord was extremely pissed now. He threw another curse at Harry. When the magical punch hit him, He thought he was dead. It took a few seconds to realize the people around him were going backwards. Harry's Time Turner had cushioned the punch, but the shards of glass were splintered into his chest. The time was reversing even faster now and showed no signs of stopping soon. Harry was starting to get worried now. Would it ever stop? Would he be able to get back to his own time? The reversing had come to slow down. Harry fell to the ground. There must have been a hole where he was in his own time. He painfully got up. He was bleeding profusely from several deep gashes. Snape, the traitor had taught his Lord the Sectumsempra curse. Harry was losing blood. At this rate he would be dead soon.

BACK AT HOGWARTS

PRESENT TIME

HERMIONE'S POV

Harry disapeared right before my eyes. What did Voldemort do? Where was Hary? Was he okay? I was lost in thought when Harry bumped into me. Harry? What? He just disapeared! How did he do that? He never got his apparation liscense and Dumbledore's anti-apparition ward was still strong. How could he do that? Harry ran to where he had been seconds before where he had disapeared. Voldemort was celebrating. He thought Harry was gone for good. Harry was able to sneak up on him. Harry cast the final curse. Voldemort was gone for good. He was dead. All the death eaters that had showed up at the final battle were dead or stunned and bound. After the clean up Harry had an interesting story for us.

THE PAST

NO POV.

Harry climbed out of the hole. He was about to collapse from blood loss when someone grabbed and steadied him. "Prongs! What happened? I thought you were in detention with Slughorn!" Sirius was looking at 'Prongs' with concern.

"I'm not Prongs. I need to see Dumbledore NOW." Sirius was very confused. Moony and Wormtail came up to Harry and Sirius. Remus whipped out his wand and pointed it at Harry.

"Who are you!"

"Moony! I need to see Dumbledore now. Pads won't be able to take me as he is currentlty gaping at me. I need the password. It's urgent."

"No, what is more urgent is getting you healed." The 3 boys escorted Harry to the hospital wing.

Madame Pomfrey gasped when she saw him. "Mister Potter! What happened to you! Have you been dueling?", She asked hurriedly.

"My name is Harry, but my surname is Evans. I _NEED_ to see Dumbledore _NOW_."

"Not until I heal you", Poppy said harshly, "The bleeding is stopped and the gashes are healed, but I can't get rid of the scars."

"Dittany." Harry stated simply.

"Pardon?", asked the healer.

"Dittany will get rid of the scars." Pomfrey went and got some dittany. Harry ate it and the scars disapeared immediately.

"How did that happen? Dittany doesn't have healing powers!" Harry remembered something he had read in his 7th year potions book. '_Dittany was discovered to have scar removing properties in , February 1977, under unknown circumstances.' _

"What's today's date?", Harry asked.

The matron replied, " February 12th."

Harry chuckled. The circumstances were unknown because they couldn't just go and say the son of James Potter came from the future and told the school nurse to use it to heal his scars made by the one and only Voldemort during the final battle. No one would believe it. Harry's chuckling was starting to unnerve the people in the room.

"I'm gonna go get Dumbledore. ", And with that Sirius exited the room. Madame Pomfrey gave Harry some blood replenishing and pain relieving potions and another that got rid of his dizziness. She also tried to give him a calming draught, but Harry refused. He needed to speak to Dumbledore. Harry was to stay in the Hospital wing. In addition to the gashes which were now healed, He had several broken ribs, a fractured wirst, and a concussion. Harry turned to look at his ex-professor's past self.

"How did you know I wasn't Prongs?", Harry asked Remus.

"Your eyes are green and James' are hazel. Plus that scar on your forehead.", He explained.

"Oh." They sat in silence until Dumbledore, Sirius, and James came into the room. Remus's mind was whirling. How could this boy know their nicknames? Was he a seer or a legilimens? What if he knew about 'his furry problem'?

"Poppy, may I have a minute alone with the boy?", The headmaster asked.

"Of course headmaster.", replied the healer. Dumbledore conjured a squishy armchair and some curtains and placed a silencing charm on them.

"Now we won't be overheard. I would think it best that we start with who you are and where you came from."

"Right sir." Harry replied. "Well my name is Harry Potter and I um... well...came here from the future. My time turner was smashed and the Time Sand and Reversal Glass got into my wounds, and I came here."

"Well I have a few questions." interrupted the man. "Are you of any relation to James Potter?"

"Yes he is my father.", Harry informed him.

"And how was it that your _time turner, _did you say, got smashed?"

"In about 2 or 3 years, a prophecy is made. The prophecy basically says that a baby will be born as the 7th month dies, to parents who have escaped Voldemort 3 times, and that baby would be marked by Him and would have powers that he alone can use to defeat Voldemort. My parents are James Potter and the present Lily Evans. They escaped Voldemort 3 times. I was born July 31. When I was 13 months, my parents died to save my life. He tried to kill me but couldn't. He marked my destiny with this scar."

Harry showed his professor the scar on his forehead. "Voldemort gave me some of his powers that night. I can speak parseltongue and I have been the best at Defense against the Dark Arts in the whole school since my fourth year. I got an Outstanding on the OWL and the NEWT. I could also read His mind to predict his attacks so we could be ready. It is my destiny to kill Him, but to do so I need to get back to where my time. I was dueling Voldemort to get rid of Him once and for all when my time turner got smashed. I insulted Him and he threw a magical punch at me. I was too weak at the time to try a shield spell. My friends could also be dead right now and it would be all my fault."

"If it makes you feel at all better," Dumbledore started, "Your friends technically haven't even been born yet."

"Well the only way to get back to my time is to let time catch up with me. That is how time turners work. They only go backwards, not forwards. I'm going to be stuck in the past for 20 years before I can get back to my own time."

"Well think of it this way. You now have 20 years to learn how to kill Voldemort and spend time with your family."

"And I can learn why the traitors did what they did.", said Harry.

Dumbledore was severely incensed. "Traitors? WHO?"

"Professor, please. I can't change the 'present'. It will change the _future_. What they did in my time could have been a million times worse. We need to leave it the way it is, and I will only tell you if you swear to me you won't try to change it. It could be the difference of living in fear of Voldemort or being His mindless followers in an enslaved world."

Dumbledore hesitated but then agreed. Harry continued, "The 2 traitors of whom I speak are Severus Snape and Peter Pettigrew. Peter or whom I shall now refer to as Wormtail, was my parents secret keeper. When my parents heard of the prophecy they knew Voldemort would be after me and Neville Longbottom. I don't know what the Longbottoms did but my parents hid under the Fidelius charm. Wormtail handed my family over to Voldemort and he is the reason they're dead. Snivellus was a triple agent. He went over to Voldemort sometime during school. After a few years he realized that He was a hippocrate. He came back to the light side as a spy and he _was_ a faithful one for 5 years. That was when he made an unbreakable vow with the wife of a Death Eater. He killed you about 9 months later and left to return to his master. When you died the whole wizarding lost hope until they realized I was still there. I know a lot of things about the people here. Remus is a werewolf. The marauders are animagi which I know you know because of your chocolate frog cards..."

Dumbledore interrupted him once again. "How did you know about...", he trailed off looking stunned and amazed at the same time.

"I knew in my fifth year. Everyone I knew got a Dumbledore for their first card. I thought it was just a coincidence until I remembered that portraits can do tasks for the people they trust, and a portrait would certainly trust the person that they were painted as. Then in the Room of Requirement, I was reading a book on magical surveillance spells so I could keep track of students I thought were leaning towards Voldemort. That was when I read that magical photos can report things to their real world counterpart. All you had to do was perform a permanent sticking charm and an invisibliity jinx and you have a personal video camera. That was when I started making my friends carry one with them at all times, in case of an attack, they had a direct link to me and you. All I had to do was put one of my pictures on the back with a permanent sticking spell and make it invisible. Basically, all you had to do was bewitch the boxes to transform the card to a Dumbledore card every time one gets opened. Then I read about fingerprint identification spells. The box scans the finger print of the person opening the box and if it ins't stored in the database, the bewitchment activates ensuring that everyone gets Dumbledore as their first card."

"Well I certainly am impressed Mr. Potter, except for one de..."

"You wrote the book I mentioned. That was why I was intrigued enough to read it. Also I wondered about how you knew about **_everything_** that happened in the castle. I also realized how you knew what Voldemort was planning. You bewitched an invisible muggle tape recorder to follow him around and record anything with the key phrases: Potter; Harry; Albus Dumbledore; attack; Hogwarts; ambush; kill; servents; revenge; and several other activation words."

"Well, Harry I am even more impressed. You seem to have thought of everything."

"Well not everything...", Harry admitted. "I still don't know why you let me do all those dangerous things."

"I do not know what you are speaking of Harry."

"Well I guess I'd better tell you now shouldn't I?. Well in my first year, someone broke into Gringotts to steal...hmm... how should I put it so it doesn't get overheard...Your little ''_project''_ with Flamel. They didn't get it though because you moved it to Hogwarts earlier that day. Well at the end of the year, Me and my friends, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley, thought Snivellus was going to steal it. Well, we got past a giant cerberus named Fluffy, a room full of Devils Snare, a room with flying keys that I had to catch on a broom. That was pretty easy though because I was the youngest seeker in a century on my house team. Then we had to get past McGonagall's giant chess set which was also pretty easy being that Ron was the best chess player I had ever met. Ron sacrificed himself during that game though and me and Hermione went on. The next was pretty easy for her as she is very smart. We had to find the potion to get me through the black fire and towards the project and one to get Hermione back through the purple fire to help Ron and get you. Well, when I got in the next room I met the Mirror of Erised again. And also professor Quirrel, not Snivellus. I was surprised to say the least. He made me look in the mirror and I saw me with the stone in my pocket. I lied to Quirrel because I realized that the project was in the mirror and it had really put the project in my pocket. He knew I was lying because he had Voldemort sicking out of the back of his head. He made Quirrel try to strangle me but he couldn't touch me because of my Mothers sacrifice. I grabbed his face and he turned to dust and died. Voldemort got out of Quirrel's body and tried to kill me but just knocked me out and I saw you right before I passed out. You and Flamel destroyed the project, and Gryffindor won the house cup from all the points you awarded all of us.

Then in my second year the Chamber of Secrets opened again. No one died, but I could hear the monster talking. At one of the Quidditch matches, Hermione was found outside the library with a Ravenclaw prefect and a mirror. Well when me and Ron were visiting her one time, we found a small folded up piece of paper. It had information on the Basilisk. She had found out the monster and why I could hear it. I was a Parselmouth, and it was a snake. Later we found out that Ron's sister Ginny was taken into the chamber."

Harry continued on with his story, through to the final battle. But what he didn't realize, was that four Gryffindor boys were hanging on his every word.

A/N: Wasn't that a great chapter!

Yes it was!

Cliffie's rock!

Ready!

Set!

Review!

Kisses, Stephy

P.S.

I want to thank all of you that read and I also want to thank my reviewers.

Methoslover- Thanks for the feedback. Normally I do start a new paragraph, but this was the boring chapter and I wanted to finish it really fast so I could write the fun stuff! I'm also glad you like it so far!

Phyre's child13- Thanks! I was at school checking my email when I got a notice for 2 reviews. I was really surprised and I like that you took the time to review. Not many people do (ahem...me) and I am really glad. My first fic still doesn't have any!

Thanks a lot my peeps!


	2. THIS MEANS WAR!

Chapter 2

THIS MEANS WAR!

Later in the Marauders dorm...

The four boys conjured some squashy orange armchairs by the fire and Remus slammed the door to the Maruaders dorm shut . "Ok, what was that?", he asked no one in particular.

"I'm not really too sure." said James.

"Well isn't it obvious?", asked Peter. "Prongs' son came from the future and has to stay here until time catches up to him."

Everyone just looked at Peter in shock that he actually payed attention to something for once. They also were stunned at the ridiculously stupid explanationhe came up with. They gaped at him for a good few minutes until he got their attention.

"GUYS! Quit staring at me. I can be smart sometimes!", he said

The other three boys shared a look and busted up laughing.

"I think that kid lost a little too much blood!", gasped Remus.

"Like that could actually happen!", chirped Padfoot.;

"That... is...the...stupidest...thing I...have ever...heard from your...mouth...Wormtail!", James Potter said in between laughs.

"Thanks Pads. You guys are really great friends.", Peter said to him before skulking for the rest of the night. The rest of them got him out of his bad mood with a pillow fight that lasted well into the night. It was only stopped when a livid Professor McGonnagall came into the dormitory.

"DETENTION! On the first Hogsmeade weekend of second term! And on Valentine's Day no less! That is _so not fair!_", Sirius complained loudly on his way to the Great Hall.

"Well at least the prank on the new kid is all ready.", added Moony.

"Are you sure this is a good idea? I mean he doesn't know anything about us and he wouldn't know that it was just a little friendly laugh," added James who wasn't feeling right about pranking the boy.

"Prongs," soothed Padfoot, "don't worry. It'll be fine. What could _possibly_ go wrong.?"

Little did he know, was that _everything_ was about to go wrong.

Harry Potter entered the Great Hall. He immediately went to the Gryffindor table, like Albus had suggested. He wanted Harry to keep with his routine, which included taking the same classes. Unfortunatley, Dumbledore wouldn't let Harry drop Divination.

_"Please Professor!", Harry had begged. "I hate divination! All Trelawney does is predict my death for the whole class to see, and she always gets it wrong anyways!"_

He sat at the end of the table away from everyone else. He didn't really know anyone in this time. He helped himself to a bit of toast while McGonagall handed out the timetables. "Here is your class schedule Mr. Evans".

Harry and Albus had decided to stick with Harry's alias for his protection, as it was dangerous with Voldemort gaining power. He was sticking with the story that he was home schooled.

A group of boys walked up to Harry and sat down.

"You don't mind, do you?", asked Harry's father.

"No, of course not. Go right on ahead.", Harry replied.

"I haven't seen you around here. What year are you in?", questioned Remus. If Harry knew one thing it was that the Marauders were definately curious about the unfamiliar boy.

"I'm in my seventh year. My mom home schooled me." Harry said.

"Where do you live?" asked Sirius

"I live in Little Whinging", supplied Harry rather quickly.

"How come you came here?" asked Peter

"I wanted to see what a magical university was like. I guess I got sick of sitting at home with my Aunt and uncle all the time." Harry said scathingly. All except Remus failed to notice the boy's hand twitch just towards his wand, just begging for a reason to hex the traitor.

"Well I guess you pass. I thought that you would be a real git to tell the truth." said Padfoot.

"Gee. Thanks. You know, I don't even know your names. I'm Harry Evans, but you can all me Harry." said Harry.

:Nice to meet you Harry. I'm James Potter, that loser is Sirius Bla-"

"HEY!", interrupted Sirius.

"Black, that's remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew.", fiished James and being so rudely interrupted.

"Whats up." said Harry. All he recieved was confused stares.

"Means what are you doing." He clarified.

"Oh." everyone replied.

The Marauders were excitedly waiting for the prank to be set off.

That was when Dumbledore stood up. "Good morning students. I would like to properly welcome a new student today. Let us try to make him feel welcome, shall we?" and with that a four loud bangs were heard throughout the Great Hall. The Marauders were sitting at their table with smug looks on their faces. What they didn't realize was, the prank was on them.

When the Marauders had been eating, Hary noticed them pull their wands out under the table. Harry suspected they were trying to prank him so he cast a backfiring charm. Harry smirked at the same time the Marauders did.

When the smoke cleared the whole student body was amazed. At the Gryffindor table, the Marauders sat in little white outfits with funny little white hats and blue skin. When they realized that the charm had taken effect on them, instead of John, the dropped their looks and quickly left the hall. Harry and all the other students were still laughing. No one had ever successfully pranked the Marauders.

Harry calmed down and decided to go after them and apologize. It was after all his father, godfather, and friend he had pranked. He couldn't actually care less about Wormtail, but he had to pretend to like him so the other 3/4 of the Marauders wouldn't get even more wary of him. But they did have it coming.

Harry jogged out of the hall and caught up with them.

"Hey, I just didn't want to get pranked so I used a backfiring charm. Sorry."

"We'll forgive you on one condition.", said Sirius

"Name it."

"Teach us that charm." said James.

"Done. The charm is remeo and you give a small sharp jab.", said John

"Now, do you think you could change us back now?" whined Peter.

"Hmmm... I could... but I just don't want to yet. see ya in Transfig!" And with that, Harry walked off towards first hour Potions.

"Man..." said Padfoot. "We gotta watch our backs with that guy."

"Yeah but this means one thing.", said James.

"An what is that, asked Remus.

"My dear Moony," supplied Sirius, "This mean WAR!"

A/N- I really hoped you liked this chapter and I would like to say "PLEASE check out my other story! It is my first one and it isn't nearly as succesful as my others!" Thanks!

Kisses, Stephy

P.S.- Thank you reviewers!

Heather- Well, Harry doesn't want to change the timeline for the risk of making the future worse, but we both know that after awhile he won't be able to stop himself, but I won't reveal more than that! (winkwink)

READY!

SET!

REVIEW!


	3. Singing and Pranking and Magwingflese

Chapter 3

Singing and Pranking and Magwingflese

"Moooonyyyyyy!" whispered John. "Mooooooooooooonnyyyyyyyyyyy!"

"What do you want it's like... 3 AM!", he replied.

"You gotta help me. I wanna wake up James and Sirius and Wormy! Now HELP!" he explained as flipped the matress dumping Remus unceremoniously on the stone floor.

"Ow!" he winced with a sharp intake of breath. "Don't do that anymore!"

"I wont if you just help me!" said John.

Remus and Harry were preparing the prank. When they were finished, they silently celebrated with some deep bows and imagined applause then went down to the common room to add some more surprises.

Everyone thought it hilarious when a sopping wet James, Sirius, and Peter left their dormitory. What they didn't know was that there was more to come. As soon as the three boys got to the bottom of the stairs, phase two commenced, but they didn't know yet what would happen. When they dried off and dressed and sat at the Gryffindor table, they had no idea it would happen. All of a sudden, the three boys were on top of the teachers table singing to a muggle song, Java Jive.

( A:all, J:james, S:sirius, P:peter)

**A: _doom ba da ba doom ba da ba doom ba da ba da ba da ba_**

_**doom ba da ba doom ba da ba doom ba da ba da ba da ba,**_

_**J: i love coffee, i love tea,**_

_**i love the java jive and it loves me,**_

_**S: coffee and tea and the java and me,**_

_**P: a cuppa cuppa cuppa cuppa cup, BOY.**_

_**J: i love java sweet and hot**_

_**P: whoops Mr. Moto i'm a coffee pot**_

_**S: shoot me the pot and i'll pour me a shot,**_

_**P: a cuppa cuppa cuppa cuppa cup.**_

_**(same time)**_

_**S&P: oooh; J: oh slip me a slug from that wonderful mug, **_

_**and i'll cut a rug till i'm snug in a jug,**_

_**a slice of onion and a raw one.**_

_**S&P: draw one**_

_**P:(really low)waitor, waitor, percolator**_

_**A: i love coffee i love tea,**_

_**i love the java jive and it loves me**_

_**coffee and tea, and the java and me **_

_**P: a cuppa cuppa cuppa cuppa cup, BOY.**_

_**P: boston beans**_

_**(j and s are in high nasaly voices)**_

_**J&S: soy beans**_

_**P: i said the little bitty green beans **_

_**J&S: cabbage and greens**_

_**(same time)**_

_**J&S: ooh ah oooh aaah P:you know that im not keen about a bean**_

_**unless it is a cheery coffee bean**_

_**J:(high,girly voice)Talk it boy**_

_**J: (all voices are normal again) i love java, sweet and hot**_

_**whooops Mr. Moto im a coffee pot**_

_**you shoot me the pot and ill pour me a shot**_

_**P: a cuppa cuppa cuppa dat zam ba zoh **_

_**S: (woman's voice)oooh **_

_**slip me a slug **_

_**from that wonderful mug and **_

_**ill cut a rug till im snug in a jug**_

_**drop your nickel in my pot (really low) joe.**_

_**A: ( girly) takin it slow**_

_**waitor waitor percolator**_

_**i love coffee and tea**_

_**i love the java jive and it loves me**_

_**coffee and tea and the java and me**_

_**J: (deep voice) yeah**_

_**A: a cuppa cuppa** cuppa cup. boooooy!_

When the boys were finished singing, their skin changed to the teacup pattern that was used in the Staff room, and steam poured out of their ears. This made the occupants of the Great Hall laugh even more. The 3 boys stormed out of the hall.

**In Transfiguration...**

"Pay Attention Mr. Evans!", chastised Professor McGonagall. "Your NEWT's are coming up in 4 months and we haven't even finished reviewing first year transfigurations! This is very important towards your future!"

Harry started laughing at the irony of the statement.

"MR EVANS! PAY ATTENTION AND STOP THAT INFERNAL LAUGHING!" McGonagall was on the end of her leash. She finally just told him to see her after class and continued with her lesson with occasional glances at Harry to make him pay attention.

When class ended Harry found himself walking up to the professor's desk. McGonagall had only been teaching for a year or two in this time and she still had a relatively hard time keeping her classes under control. "Mr. Evans, I would like to know why you find it so easy to slack off in your NEWT year by not paying attention?"

"I'm sorry professor but its just a little boring since I already know all this stuff. I finished it a few months ago actually. I always found transfiguration to be easy ror me."

"Well lets just test this shall we?" McGonagall questioned. She fired questions about the theory at him ans he answered them perfectly and without hesitation. After the question, she tested him on all the spells they would learn throughout the end of the year. After sucessfully changing a desk into a bird then to a pig anf back to a desk, She started doing spells that were above NEWT level, transfigurations he would only learn in the Auror Academy. He passed with flying colors. McGonagall gave him a chance

to test out of the class, but he would still take his NEWTs.

**Later...**

Harry was sitting in the common room doing his homewor for Inter-beings Languages. They were currently learning Magwingflese ( pronunciation: magic wing fleas). Birds, hippogriffs, thestrals, pegasi (plural pegasus), and any other animal with wings besides phoenixes could converse in it. Harry was distracted from conjugating 'fly' when Lily came into Gryffindor tower. She walked with a purpose over to the table where he was sitting with his ENGLISH to MAGWINGFLESE Dictionary.

"Harry?" she asked when she sat at his table in the corner of the room. "Can we talk? It's important."

Harry's was apprehensive. Did she know? 'That was really fast. Only one week in the past and I already blew my cover!', Harry thought worriedly.

When they got to the Room of Requirement, Lily seemed anxious. "I'm just waiting for Remus...He should have been waiting her for us." Lily explained.

"Sorry I'm late." apologized the marauder. "I had a run-in with Filch. That bloddy cat just kept following me. They probably thought I was up to something."

"Well we asked you to come here so we could ask you something..."

Harry tensed. He was extremely relieved when Lily blurted..."Willyouhelpuswiththeclassesyoutestedoutof?"

"It would really help us with our NEWTs. We know you have your own to be getting on with but we would really appreciate the extra help." Remus explained more calmly. Harry was so relieved that they didn't know his secret that he said yes. He really didn't mind. He hadn't really made any friends in this era yet besides the mutual respect between him and the Marauders. Besides the fact that Harry only had about one class a day, he was swimming in free time. Plus he had already taken his NEWTs back in his time. He was just posing as a student.

After similiar performances in Defense Against the Dark Arts, Divination and Herbology, Harry had a very open schedule. He was free from four classes that he didn't need and was only still taking Astronomy, Inter-beings Languages, Charms, Arithmancy, Potions, and Care of Magical Creatures. What unnerved Harry was that Lily was in all of these classes with him. He knew his mother was smart from stories Remus and Sirius told him, but would she be suspicious of him? He did look exactly like James. Plus the fact that he just appeared in the middle of the grounds covered in blood, sweat, and in the middle of the year. Having all of these classes with her, he was bound to slip up sometime or other.

In fact Harry slipped up the very next day. He needed to ask Lily for a spare quill and he almost called her 'Mum'. He saved himself, though, by saying..." Mmmmm...something smells good!" Harry mentally blanched at the poor save. ' Couldnt' I have come up with something better than mmm? ' Harry thought wildly to himself.

Between all of the research trying to find a way home, homework, the prank war, and tutoring Remus and Lily, Harry was in for a tiring month.

Hope you like chapter 3 of, TIME SHATTERED!

I will try to get the next chapter out by 1-27-06. Emphasis on try. I know I said I wouldn't write anymore until February but I go writers block on the new story I was writing (Currently Untitled), so I wrote this. I got my thoughts in order and I hope you enjoy. If only I could connect to the internet right now. Dumb A Computer.


	4. Trunks, Letters, and Anguish

Chapter 4

Trunks, Letters, and Anguish

A distant voice sounded in Harry's ear. Harry tried to understand it, but it was too far away. It was growing faintly louder by the second. "Harry...Harry...Harry...Harry...HARRY EVANS! GET UP NOW OR WE'LL BE LATE TO INTER-BEINGS LANGUAGES!"

Lily Evans was irked. She didn't finish her charms essay, woke late, missed breakfast, then came down to see Harry asleep on the couch in the common room. She also didn't like the fact that Harry hadn't slept in his dorm. And how did they have the same last. name. The odds of 2 unrelated wizards having the same last name are about as slim as a muggle having a magical child. Lily was very wary of the new Gryffindor seventh year, and what better way to find out secrets than finding them through friendship. Lily had decided she would be the boy's friend, and if he didn't tell her on his own, she would confront him.

Harry was bored. He had a free period today, before lunch. He decided to go up to his dormitory. Harry laid on his bed and closed his eyes. He was drifting off to sleep when something large and heavy landed on his bed. The startled boy whipped out his wand and sta up like a bolt of lightening. When he saw his trunk he was stunned. It was impossible! How could they get his trunk into the past?

The answer only took a second. Dumbledore. Still wary that it could be a trap, Harry backed away from the trunk with his wand at the ready. He cast the alohomora spell, then a levitating charm on the lid to open it. It _was _his trunk. Harry slowly walked up to it. He finally decide to rifle through the trunk. Harry found several letters in the trunk. One was from Ginny, Ron, Luna, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, and a letter from Dumbledore. He read that one first. It read:

_Dear Harry,_

_I find your current location, or rather, time, to be currently unknown. A long while ago, I created a spell to make objects travel through time to the destination of a certain person. I thought you might need your trunk with all of your possessions in it. I also wanted to let you know that I may have a way to get you back to your proper time. If you are in the past this will work perfectly. Write me a letter telling me the precise date in the past you are in, and leave it in the 'spot'. Once I know when you are at, it will only be a matter of time until I can bring you back. I also bear some sad news for you. Miss Granger's life was taken at the battle, mere minutes after you disappeared. Voldemort killed her. Ginevra and Ronald Weasley, along with Remus Lupin were gravely injured, and I must warn you that they might not make it. I also regret to inform you that Nymphadora Tonks, and Professors McGonagall, Hagrid, and Snape were also killed. Grawp is fine and he will be taking over Hagrid's gamekeeping duties. I hate to be the one to inform you of this but I feel I must, for I know how you hate not knowing. Other than that we did not have any other casualties though some aurors were capture by Voldemort, thankfully none were Order members. You know how much more knowledge and dueling skills we have. I wanted to let you know one more thing, Harry. Do not let these deaths change you. Let it out. Do not bottle it up like you did when Sirius first died. Use it to remind you of what needs to be done._

_Albus Percival Wulfic Brian Dumbledore_

_P.S. I just realized how I got the tip about the sevenths (1). Leave me some subtle clues to the location of the first I found. I was looking at them when I recognized the handwriting. It was yours. Well, I have a letter to check for._

_Albus_

Harry wanted to scream. He wanted to cry. He wanted to smash something. He settled for conjured busts of Tom Riddle. Harry smashed and smashed, the reparo'd so he could smash some more. 'IT'S ALL MY FAULT! ' Harry thought to himself. "WHY I BROUGHT A TIME TURNER TO A BATTLE IS BEYOND ME! I JUST GOT MY BEST FRIEND KILLED! MY OTHER BEST FRIEND, _AND_ THE LOVE OF MY LIFE IN CRITICAL CONDITION! I HATE VOLDEMORT! WHY COULDN'T I JUST BE NORMAL? WHY DID THAT WORM HAVE TO BETRAY MY PARENTS? WHY DID I HAVE TO SURVIVE THAT KILLING CURSE, AND WHY COULDN'T I JUST HAVE DIED WITH MY PARENTS!", Harry screamed himself hoarse. He screamed again, " WHY?", then broke down into heart-rending sobs. He never noticed a certain red-head come and put a comforting around his shoulder.

Lily Evans was sitting in the common room. She had a free hour before lunch, so she decided to finish her essay that was soon due. Lily was startled from her charms text when she heard screaming coming from the boy's dormitories. She ran up the stairs and stopped outside the Seventh year's door. She was shocked at what she heard. She opened the door in time to see Harry Evans scream 'WHY?", and break down sobbing. Lily was in a daze. She had never heard someone so anguished. It broke her heart to think that she was just being friends with the boy to sate her own curiosity. Lily made up her mind right then and there. She would really be his friend and she would start with calming him down. Lily walked over to him slowly and uncertainly. She draped an arm around the shoulders of the defeated-looking boy. Lily's heart went out for the boy. Harry sat there sobbing for several minutes before he realized the red-head comforting him. "Ginny?", He asked.

"Ginny?"

Lily heard the small weak voice from the boy in her arms. She looked at him. His eyes were no longer the vibrant and energizing green that reminded her of her own. The eyes of the boy were dull and lifeless, with no happiness dancing about. Lily had taken off his glasses when he had started to calm and now he couldn't see a snitch. "No, it's Lily. Who's Ginny?" , she answered, curiously.

"Sorry Lily, I thought you were Ginny. You kinda look alike. She's my girlfriend right now."

"Do you want to tell me what happened?", Lily asked concernedly.

"Not yet."

The mother and son sat on the floor of the dormitory, Harry in Lily's arms, drawing as much comfort from her as he could.

"I thought you said your mom home schooled you?"

"Huh?" asked Harry, thoroughly confused.

"When you were yelling, you were asking why your parents had to die. You told James you were home schooled by your mum."

Harry mentally groaned. He had made a real mess of things. He faked some coughs and sniffles to but himself some time to make something up. "My parents died when I was one, but I was home schooled by my adoptive mother. She pretty much was my mum.", Harry lied smoothly. ' Not the truth, but not a _whole_ lie.' Harry thought to himself.

"What was her name?"

'Hmmm", Harry pondered, ' Lily, Petunia,' "Lilac. Her name was Lilac Evans." Harry mentally patted himself on the back for the quick thinking. He had decided to try to stay as much to the truth as possible.

"Where'd you get the scar?"

"Car crash. It was the one that killed my parents."

"Oh, are you muggleborn?" Lily asked, now getting excited.

"My mum was a muggleborn, but my dad was a pureblood. I didn't even know about magic until I got a letter from Beauxbatons. I didn't really want to go to a big school. It was usually just me & mum."

Lily was getting even more confused by the minute. Just who exactly was Harry Evans? Lily was absorbed in her thoughts when Harry started to talk.

"Hermione and Ron were my first real friends. There was an attack right before I got here. That's why I was so hurt. The portkey was set for a certain time. It went off right when I was dueling. Hermione was killed by Tom Riddle. He murdered her, and almost killed Ron. Ginny too. She's the love of my life. I can't imagine it without her. They might not make it."

"They'll be fine. I'm certain of it.", Lily whispered to the boy in her arms. "It'll be fine."

Lily levitated the exhausted from into his bed. Lily sat there stroking his head. Just as he was about to drift asleep, James burst into the dorm.

"Evans! What are you doing with my girlfriend!" Harry was bewildered. How would he know that they were alone together? Harry wondered until he saw a familiar piece of parchment in James' pocket. The Marauders Map. Harry looked at his watch. They had missed lunch, and the rest of their classes. He and Lily would be in so much trouble! Harry noticed James' growing fury and realized he had not answered and had sat there thinking the whole time. Harry went over to his trunk, which Lily had moved to the foot of his bed to make room for him. He grabbed the letter, discreetly performing an editing charm. It would make anything that would draw conclusions of time travel, and handed it over to James. James looked annoyed at the piece of parchment, wondering how it could explain. His eyes widened as he read the note. Apparently some of his friends had died. Hermione, Minnie, Rube, Sev, and Nymph. Then Ron, Ginny, and Remmy had been badly injured. James looked over at the fellow gryffindor. That's when he noticed the tear-stained face, the red and puffy eyes, and the melancholy feel in the room. James lowered his eyes. He can't believe he had been about to beat the kid to a pulp.

He had thought nothing of it when she hadn't shown for lunch but after lessons and no sign of his Lily, he had been worried out of his mind.

A quick peek at the map had shown something he was shocked and livid to see. Lily in his dorm with a someone named 'Harry Potter'.

A/N. I was going to continue with this chapter, but it came time for me to watch my fave disney channel original movie 'the color of friendship'. plus i thought it would make a good cliffie!

(1) seventhscodename for the horcruxes

Kisses, Stephy


	5. Megan Hart, RIP

On September 30th, Megan Hart was taken from us in a car accident after the Homecoming Dance. She was in her last year of High School, and a friend to those in need. We will miss her very much. Ashley Ezyguire was also in the crash, but is still with us. We hope that she gets well soon, we give our condolences for the loss of one of her best friends.


End file.
